hrpgufandomcom-20200215-history
Zeta 'Arcadee
For the character of the same name used in the 4th RP, please visit, Zeta 'Anthanee. = Overview = Zeta 'Arcadee was originally created during the 2nd RPG after the release of the Flood on Beta Halo. Since then he has made many allies and enemies. 2nd RPG involved Zeta interacting and becoming strong allies with Nar 'Dassadin and Zeka 'Pamuee. All three becoming part of or assisting the Heretic alliance. The Classic RPG involved Zeta launching an attack on Alpha Halo's Control Room, with the Future RPG involving Zeta battling on ships and planets. Now during the Future RPG, Zeta 'Arcadee is still recovering from his past. Rarely revealing his true identity, he is lucky to be in the Covenant. After becoming a Heretic in the times of the Old Covenant and attacking High Charity. In the Future RPG, Zeta 'Arcadee's past is often based off on the Second RPG. = Second RPG = Zeta 'Arcadee's journey started on High Charity, talking with the Prophets. He was considered a Heretic by a few members of the Covenant, yet the Prophets let him off this once if he performed a single task. He traveled to Beta Halo to combat a Flood threat and investigate reports of a demon. Under heavy fire, Zeta's Seraph Fighter crashed into the ring below which was noticed by Nar 'Dassadin. Nar, an Elite neither Heretic or Covenant, assisted Zeta fight off nearby Flood. They would later travel to the Control Room to battle the humans, Flood and Demon. At this point Zeta see's the truth, and hesitantly attacks and flees Nar 'Dassadin. 'Arcadee would then travel to Basis to construct a Heretic fleet and army. 'Dassadin joins in aiding the Heretic's with his Corsair forces. The Corsair Flagship Infinite Malice travels to Isdrael to gather forces, while Zeta attacks High Charity with the Heretic fleet. Despite a large fleet containing to faction's ship's the Covenant still have enough firepower to engulf the fleet. Later, 'Arcadee would meet Zeka, who is willing to assist the Heretics. With now only a few ship's in the Heretic arsenal, Zeta and Zeka attacked Earth. Combatting the Covenant, and joining with the humans, the Heretics managed to enter the Ark. However a large number of complications halted the Heretics, who fled with the humans to the ruins of Delta Halo. Destroyed by Nar 'Dassadin, Delta Halo now clear of Flood and under Heretic control became a new refuge camp. As a final, desperate act, Zeta and his allies attacked the Flood controlled High Charity. However, despite the number of bombs in the Flood infested ship, it remained intact. = Classic RPG = Zeta 'Arcadee's mission started on a Covenant ship in the hope to exterminate a Flood threat. Helping a few humans, which Zeta highly hated, and also helping another group of Covenant- they charged Alpha Halo's Control Room. Unfortunately, the area surrounding the Control Room had to be glassed due to the extensive Flood threat. To Be Continued... = Future RPG = Zeta 'Arcadee first began on the New Covenant Ship, The Rightous and Devoted Cause. While patrolling, the ship intercepted a distress call from a friendly ship. It contained information that approximately 300 Flood Controlled ships were heading towards Isaled, a Sangheili colony. Zeta left The Rightous and Devoted Cause to join in on the battle against the Flood. The worst came when the Avatar, a monsterous beast lead Flood forces through one of the ships. Zeta and others, attempted to fight this beast, but with no success. Avatar's follower, Tatterdamelion severely injured Zeta with a sword, allowing the Flood to contaminate the ship. With no hope, a self-destruct sequence was initiated, and the remaining survivors fled the new Flood hive. Zeta and the others then landed on another ship, which was virtually abandoned and disabled. Fortunately, 'Arcadee managed to power up the ship and travel to New Charity. To Be Continued... = Trivia = * Zeta 'Arcadee often refers to the number 7. * Zeta 'Arcadee is one of few characters that helped damage High Charity twice in the 2nd RPG * Zeta is also the sixth letter of the Greek Alphabet. * Zeta 'Arcadee was going to be named Zeta 'Kacadee in the first portion of the 3rd RPG. The idea was abandoned some time later. * Zeta had control over a Human AI, Zephyr, in the 2nd RPG as a Heretic. Category:Heretics Category:Covenant Category:2nd RPG Category:3rd RPG Category:1st Future RPG